


Evil Reflection

by Kyarorain



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash encounters his evil lookalike and ends up learning far too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Reflection

**Evil Reflection**

x-o-x-o-x

An Ash meets his dark self fic... kind of. Also kind of Malevolentshipping, though not exactly, really... I love Malevolentshipping though. It's awesome. And the fic uses the scene from that first trailer for the Zoroark movie, because it's such an cool scene. I'm really hoping to see some actual Zoroark disguised as Ash goodness in the movie. There's always stuff in those trailers that don't happen in the final product.

Anyway, Game Freak and Nintendo own Pokémon.

x-o-x-o-x

Ash had found himself walking the streets of an unknown city with only Pikachu for company, perched upon his shoulder because it was simply too lazy to walk around anymore. Ironically, Pikachu had actually lost weight since the days it actually used to walk along instead of sit on Ash's shoulder all the time. How this was possible, nobody really knew.

Anyway, Ash wasn't sure where Brock or Dawn had got to but he was sure they were somewhere in the city and he would find them sooner or later so he wasn't terribly worried about the fact they were absent.

There was a tree cloaked in shadow before him and he noticed a lone figure standing before it, watching him intently with hands on hips.

For a second, Ash thought someone had placed a mirror against the tree, until it occurred to him that his hands were nowhere near his hips and he didn't have an evil smile on his face for that matter. So, he promptly reacted accordingly by gasping in shock.

The other Ash narrowed his eyes and grinned.

"Wh-who are you?" Ash exclaimed. "Why do you look like me?"

"I am your evil twin," responded Evil Ash.

Ash slowly blinked in disbelief. "Mom never told me that I had a twin."

"Or I could be an evil clone or an evil self from another dimension. I don't know." Evil Ash nonchalantly shrugged. "The fangirls weren't too specific on the details when they sent me over here."

Ash was growing thoroughly confused. "Fangirls? What... I don't get it. Why are you even here anyway?"

"I'm here because your rabid fangirls wanted an evil version of you," Evil Ash responded. "They don't care how I exist. As long as I look like you and I'm evil, that's good enough. They can't get enough of it."

Ash reached up to scratch his head, his brow furrowing with deep lines. Had he eaten something funny? Maybe he was actually hallucinating this. He had to be. "Wait, why would my fans want me to be evil? Isn't that weird?"

"Not necessarily," responded Evil Ash. "Sometimes they just like shipping you with your evil self. Oh yeah, that's why I'm here, so that I could bang you up the ass, as they so eloquently put it."

"You're going to hit my butt? That sounds painful." Ash grimaced.

"Goodness, you really are ridiculously innocent." Evil Ash rolled his eyes in disgust. He approached Ash and placed his hands upon his shoulder. "Look, you know what happens when two people love each other very much, and in some cases, it makes babies? Yeah, that's what we're going to do."

Ash was trying to work this out when Evil Ash suddenly kissed him passionately on the lips. He recoiled in disgust and pushed his evil self away, spluttering. "Hey, what do you think you're doing? Isn't that like narcissm? Ew! And what if you really were my evil twin?"

"I hate to tell you this, Ash, but if you had a twin brother, you would get shipped with him anyway."

Suddenly, Ash jolted awake in his sleeping bag with a loud scream. He looked up at the starry night sky, gasping rapidly. Brock must have put drugs in the stew for last night's dinner. That was the only explanation for such a bizarre dream.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Brock had been woken up by Ash's scream and looked at him quizzically.

Ash shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. "Hold me," he whimpered.

Brock shifted his sleeping bag closer, wondering what could have left Ash so traumatised. It must have been a heck of a bad dream.


End file.
